


you know i'm so gone

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose dreams of her sister.





	you know i'm so gone

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos
> 
> who wants to cry over paige tico with me
> 
> title source: [gone - misogi ft. night lovell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RX5tPmXOreA)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rose dreams of her sister.

Sometimes, they’re back in the Otomok system, trapped with a cliff at their backs with First Order troops in front. Rose opens her mouth to call to her sister, but the wind steals her voice away; when she turns, her sister is no longer beside her. Before she can reach out, Paige is already sailing through the air, arcing towards the dark sea beneath them.

Rose wakes up shouting her sister’s name. Connix and Pava move their cots to her bedside and each hold one of her hands until she manages to fall back into a troubled sleep.

People speak of Holdo and her sacrifice. They speak of Ackbar and his legacy. They speak of Luke Skywalker and how he vanished into the ether in a way that only those who know how to wield the Force could understand.

And they speak of Paige. Dameron sees to that. He tells everyone he knows she’s a hero.

Paige is a hero, yes, but she is more than that. _Was_ more than that. Would always be more than that. A being who possessed the bravest and strongest of hearts, a woman who children hidden in the shadows of the Resistance want to grow into, a pilot and fighter to the very end.

Poe knows this; Rose knows this; Connix knows this; Pava knows this.

They do not let the Resistance, or the New Republic, forget.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
